


Baking Contest

by Noffermans



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Baking, Boys Kissing, Competition, Flirting, Fluff, Good natured teasing, M/M, Oneshot, brothers teasing, kiss, suggestive word play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 06:16:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14514315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noffermans/pseuds/Noffermans
Summary: Summary: Romano and Germany are having a baking contest to see who has the best strudel, Feliciano and Flavio are judging, can they keep their teasing to a minimum





	Baking Contest

**Author's Note:**

> For the names in this
> 
> Lovi/Lovino = S.Italy  
> Feli/Feliciano = N.italy  
> Flavi/Flavio = 2p S.Italy  
> Luciano = 2p N.Italy  
> Ludwig = Germany
> 
> Feedback is always welcome, and check the end notes, if you wanna have a bit of extra's if you like this story

I was holding the bowl tightly against my side as I was stirring the baking mixture. Then I heard an egg crack beside me and then a sigh.

“Do we really have to do this? “ the gruff Germans voice sounded beside me. I looked up at the tall blond with a glare 

“Not unless you admit Italian strudels are better than yours!” I said sternly,

Ludwig let out a sigh and rolled his eyes almost fondly…no don’t think about that, you gotta win this competition! So no time for stupid mushy romantic thoughts. I started to stir again, maybe a bit more angerly then before.

After some time I felt Ludwig gently knock his shoulder against mine. I looked up and quickly looked back down biting down on the inside of my lips to keep the smile from forming. Then doing the same thing back, making it seem like an accident, my eyes slipped up to see my brothers sitting at the table. 

When I proposed this competition, we needed judges, so my brothers were sitting there, watching us bake, I had almost forgotten all about them. Feliciano was giving cheers of encouragement to the both us. He couldn’t pick a side his cheers of “Go Ludwig”, “Go Lovino”,”You rock” and “I love both of you~”  breaking the silence every so often.

And Flavio…he was sitting there a knowing smile I didn’t like at all on his face. Luciano came walking into the kitchen. He stopped beside the table and looked over at Me and Ludwig, then at our brothers at the table, then back a forth a couple of times, confusion clear on his face. 

I set down the mixture and went to the oven, setting the preheating settings on. Going to grab the rest of my stuff when I heard him ask “What are they doing? “ 

“Flirting~ <3 “ Flavio answered, I dropped the bowl I was holding, whipping around to look at them. Ludwig had stopped as well, a light blush on his cheeks. I heard Feli let out a giggle at our reaction as Luciano continued “W- my brother?  and a German?’ Flavio nodded “Our family seems to have a thing for German sausages” 

If possible I flushed even a darker red “ FLAVI!” I shrieked taking a deep breath “We are BAKING not flirting…” 

Flavi grinned “So you admit that you two do flirt with each other.” 

 “W-wha…I didn’t mean” I sputtered out 

“You know next time~” Flavi said standing up, and walking up to me leaning forward. Oh no, I knew that look 

“Flavi please…don’t “ I mumbled. 

I noticed Ludwig’s eyes going quickly between us as Flavio went to whisper in my ear  

“You just have to ask him if he wants to taste of your cannolis creamy filling instead of flirting” he pulled back to look me in the eyes with a amused glint in his eyes

I had turned completely red, shoving my brother away who was laughing

I opened my mouth to say something, but no sound came out. I looked to my side to see Ludwig looking away, his ears red, my face flushed again…he had heard it. Flavi had sat back down again “And i know…setting up this competition to hang with your crush is not necessary either” 

“Flavi! “ Feli said, playfully hitting his arm “Stop teasing those two, you are clearly making them uncomfortable! “

I looked down and mumbled, “..notmycrush…” I noticed, Feli turning to me, and Ludwig side eyeing me, my fingers where twitching beneath the counter, searching for something, I looked at the counter not daring to look up 

“He is not….my crush…anymore…he is…we are…” This was so much harder then I thought it would be, this is not how I imaged how I would tell them, I was not prepared. I felt Ludwig grab my hand beneath the counter, and squeeze it softly. I had a smile and turned my head up “We are dating” I said, in a much clearer voice then I thought. 

Luciano looked, confused, surprised, a bit of a mixture of both. Flavi was grinning and Feli said “You owe me an ice cream Flavi~! I told you they where dating!"

Flavi sighed “You where right Feli, seems you do know them as well as you claim “  I felt anger flaring up 

“you two made a bet on us! “ I hissed out. Feli shrunk down in his chair, I was about to give them an earful when I was pulled back and felt a kiss being placed on my cheek. 

“It’s fine, Lovi,” Ludwig said, making my brothers let out a canned ‘aaaw’ sound, I looked sideways and mumbled “you missed…”

Ludwig looked adorably confused “I am sorry what did you say” 

I turned back to look into his blue eyes “You missed” I said again, pulling him forward by the hand I was still holding, kissing him square on the mouth for a couple of seconds, not caring that my family was watching. 

I pulled back pleased, with the flush I managed to get on his face…when I suddenly got embarrassed  “A-ah sorry… I never asked if you were okay with any of th- “ He had placed his lips against my own again, effectively cutting me off 

“It’s okay” I smiled, staring at his face until I was pulled back when I heard Feli say “So Cute~!” I stepped back from my boyfriend with a smile. It felt so good to no longer keep this hidden from my family

The strudels where finished, no longer a competition, but a treat to celebrate the new relationship, a lot of embarrassing comments where made that made me and Ludwig turned red, more than once. But I never felt happier

**Author's Note:**

> So this story is based on a drawing post made by Asktheitalianempire, who made it for a friend  
> After I wrote this story, I posted it on tumblr, and got a lot of lovely extra's with people futhering the story with drawings, cosplay and even a 'game', so never tell me these mediums can't cross over,  
> If you wanna see all that has been added, check out these links
> 
> https://asktheitalianempire.tumblr.com/post/173139057667/baking-off-strudels-are-a-typical-thing-from -> Orginal drawing post that inspired me
> 
> https://mmd-ask-italy.tumblr.com/post/173237741615/baking-context -> this one for the one with the 'game'
> 
> https://mmd-ask-italy.tumblr.com/post/173248985085/baking-context -> this one with a few other responses
> 
> (and if any of you wanna add on it feel free to, I would love to see it!! :) )
> 
> and as always feedback would be highly appreciated


End file.
